


Das Eichhörnchen und der Baum

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Drama, Family Drama, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin verhält sich sehr seltsam und Thor wird immer misstrauischer mit der Zeit. Ist es überhaupt Odin, mit dem er da zu Abend ist? Könnte es nicht sein, dass... Aber nein... - das wäre doch absurd oder? Und wieso sollte er das tun? </p><p>Fragen über Fragen, die definitiv geklärt werden müssen. ;) </p><p>Diese FF ist eine Geburtstags-FF für meine beste Freundin gewesen - Vorgaben siehe in den Notizen. </p><p> </p><p>There will be an English version soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Eichhörnchen und der Baum

**Author's Note:**

> Erstellt:  
> Februar bis März 2016 
> 
> Vorgaben:  
> • Thor, Loki  
> • Rating: Adult  
> • Handlung nach Thor 2 - Thor glaubt, dass Loki sich geopfert hat, aber der hat den Thron an sich gerissen; Anfang aus Sicht von Thor, der um Loki getrauert hat, „mein Bruder“, etc.; dann wird er misstrauisch gegenüber Odins Verhalten und entwickelt die Theorie/Hoffnung, dass es Loki sein könnte, gleichzeitig hofft er aber auch, dass es nicht Loki ist, weil das ja bedeuten würde, dass er ihn voll hintergangen hätte; richtige Handlung soll damit anfangen, dass Thor versucht seine Theorie zu testen, indem er Odin/Loki irgendwie dazu bringt sich zu verraten - freie Wahl wie; natürlich klappt es am Ende und Thor ist super sauer auf Loki und am Ende kommt es natürlich zu Sex  
> • Ruhig etwas grober, aber kein richtiger BDSM, keiner so richtig SUB, freie Wahl, wer TOP ist  
> • Thor muss am Anfang subtil versuchen zu testen, falls es wirklich Odin ist  
> • Erstes Mal für Thor und Loki, kann davor aber diverse mehrdeutige Situationen gegeben haben  
> • Thor am Anfang aber auf jeden Fall hetero und erklärt am Anfang, was zweideutig war, alles weg  
> • Loki ist etwas berechnender, kann ruhig bi oder schwul sein  
> • Erzählperspektive kann zu Loki wechseln, nur der Anfang beim Odin-Testen-Loki-Entlarven aus Thors Sicht  
> • Auf Deutsch  
> • Gewalt ok, aber nicht in Deadpool-Ausmaß  
> • Perspektive: Er/Sie
> 
> Bemerkung der Autorin:  
> Hach ja… Ich habs endlich geschafft. Der Anfang stand relativ schnell, ab einem gewissen Teil habe ich mich ein wenig schwerer getan, aber auch diese Hürde hab ich genommen. (Hoffentlich erfolgreich… ‚hust‘)  
> Die Geschichte hat ein etwas anderes Ende genommen, als ich es ursprünglich mal geplant hatte, aber ich mag es sehr gerne und finde es stimmig so wie es ist. ^^ 
> 
> Meine beste Freundin, für die ich diese Story geschrieben habe (als verspätetes Geburtstags-Geschenk) hat mir erlaubt sie hier hochzuladen. 
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie so gut wie ihr und ich freue mich immer über Kommentare, Kudos und Bookmarks. 
> 
> Dann mal Schluss mit Rumgesülze und viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

((Thor))

 

Ein Jahr war es nun her. Ein Jahr der Suche, der Trauer, der Resignation. Genau heute vor einem Jahr hatte Thor seinen Bruder in seinen Armen gehalten. Durchbohrt mit der Waffe, die auch seinen Gegner getötet hatte. Loki hatte sich geopfert um seinem Bruder und Jane die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

 

Jane war nach diesen Ereignissen nicht mehr dieselbe gewesen. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen und Thor war nicht mehr an sie herangekommen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen und es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Sein Herz, das zuvor schon in tausend Stücke zersprungen war, als Loki für ihn gestorben war. Wofür? Dafür dass er nun unglücklich war?!

 

Wütend warf er einen Stuhl um, der ihm in die Quere kam. Thor wütete seit bestimmt einer Stunde durch sein Zimmer und zertrümmerte und zerriss alles, was ihm in die Hände kam. Diverse Flaschen und Gefäße auf seiner Kommode taten es ihren Vorgängern gleich und zerbarsten laut klirrend auf dem Boden. Thor griff nach dem nächsten Gegenstand. Gerade hob er ihn an um ihn wie alles andere auf dem Boden zu zerschlagen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was es war und er hielt inne.

 

In seinen Händen lag eine kleine Figur aus Holz. Sie stellte den Weltenbaum dar. Eine Kinderschnitzerei, die er angefertigt hatte, als er noch klein war. Zu den Tränen der Wut, die seine Augen bis jetzt gefüllt hatten, mischten sich Tränen um vergangenes Glück.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_„Was machst du da, Thor?“_

_„Nichts, lass mich in Ruhe.“_

_„Aber ich will wissen, was du da machst“, protestierte Loki und versuchte über die Schulter von seinem Bruder zu sehen, der sich immer wieder wegdrehte und sich über etwas beugte._

_„Geh doch endlich“, beharrte Thor weiter auf seiner Meinung. Seine kleinen Hände versuchten etwas zu verbergen, an dem er gerade arbeitete._

_„Du bist doof“, maulte sein kleiner Bruder weiter und dicke Krokodil-Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu bilden._

_„Jetzt heul doch nicht“, Thor sah wütend zu ihm. „Ich bastel was, ok?“_

_„Aber du lässt mich nicht gucken.“ Jetzt kullerten wirklich die ersten Tränen über die Wangen des Fünfjährigen._

_„Du darfst nicht gucken, weil‘s dein Geburtstagsgeschenk wird!“ Noch in dem Moment, als er es aussprach, bemerkte Thor, dass er nun alles verdorben hatte. Die Überraschung war dahin und Loki wusste, dass er morgen etwas von Thor bekommen würde._

_„Mein…“ Sofort hörten die Tränen auf zu laufen und ein Lächeln, so strahlend wie die Sonne, legte sich über Lokis Gesicht._

_„Ja, dein Geschenk“, maulte Thor wütend. „Jetzt weißt du‘s und hast durch deine Fragerei alles verdorben.“_

_„Nein“, sagte Loki schnell. „Ich hab gar nix gehört, in Ordnung? Ich vergesse das bis Morgen. Und dann ist‘s wieder eine Überraschung und ich freu mich ganz doll!“_

_Da trat ihre Mutter ins Zimmer. Keiner der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit am Türrahmen gestanden und alles beobachtet hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das so sein wird“, stimmte sie Loki zu. Der nickte eifrig und lief dann aus dem Zimmer. „Hab’s schon vergessen“, rief er durch den Flur._

_Thor glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Blöder Lügner“, nörgelte er und warf das Stück Holz, dass er bearbeitet hatte weg. „Nanana“, tadelte Frigga ihn und hob es wieder auf. „Thor, mein Schatz, er hat es nicht so gemeint. Du weißt doch, dass er so neugierig ist.“_

_„Aber er wird es bis morgen nicht vergessen…“_

_„Hat er denn gesehen, was du für ihn gemacht hast?“_

_„Nein…“_

_„Na siehst du. Dann weiß er ja auch gar nicht, was es wird und kann sich am Ende immer noch darüber freuen.“ Sie legte ihrem Sohn das Stück Holz wieder in die Hand._

_„Bist du sicher, dass er sich trotzdem noch freut?“, fragte Thor seine Mutter unsicher._

_„Ja, ganz sicher“, lächelte sie und ließ ihn allein, damit er weiterbasteln konnte._

 

_\-----------_

 

_Am nächsten Tag war es soweit. Loki hatte schon all seine Geschenke aufgepackt - Spielsachen und Bücher - lauter tolle Sachen. Unsicher stand Thor da und hielt das Geschenk hinter seinem Rücken. Er hatte einen Weltenbaum geschnitzt, auf dem das Eichhörnchen Ratatöskr saß. Als er all die anderen Dinge sah, kam er sich blöd vor mit seiner Schnitzerei und er wollte eigentlich nur weg und so tun, als hätte es nie etwas gegeben._

_„Na los“, ermutigte seine Mutter ihn und stupste ihn leicht zu Loki. Der sah von einem Buch auf, das er auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. „Hier“, meinte Thor unzeremoniell und drückte ihm das Geschenk in die Hand._

_Sofort war das Buch vergessen und Loki machte das kleine Päckchen auf. Als er den Inhalt sah, leuchteten seine Augen. „Woah“, machte er und sah Thor ungläubig an. „Das hast du für mich gemacht?“ Thor nickte. Er glaubte immer noch nicht recht daran, dass Loki das Geschenk wirklich gefiel._

_„Danke“, quiekte der aber und fiel seinem Bruder um den Hals. Odin lachte seine lautes Lachen und Frigga strich Thor sanft über den Kopf um ihm zu zeigen, dass er das Richtige getan hatte._

_Loki drehte die Figur hin und her und entdeckte schließlich, dass man sie auseinander nehmen konnte. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann reichte er den Baum seinem Bruder. „Den behältst du. Ich nehme Ratatöskr.“ Als Thor ihn verwirrt ansah erklärte er: „Na, dann haben wir beide einen Teil. Ratatöskr gehört zum Baum, so wie ich zu dir. Und dein Geschenk ist nur komplett, wenn beide Teile zusammen sind, so wie wir beide.“ Damit kuschelte er sich an seinen großen Bruder._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Thor hielt den kleinen Holzbaum ganz fest. Er hatte nur noch einen Teil der Schnitzerei, das Eichhörnchen war fort. Genau wie Loki.

 

Plötzlich wollte er unbedingt die Ratatöskr-Figur finden. Er wischte sich die Tränen ab und ging los, auf der Suche danach.

 

\------------

 

Als er bei Lokis altem Zimmer ankam, hielt er inne. Den Dienern war befohlen worden nichts an dem Raum zu verändern - seit dem Tag, an dem Loki weggesperrt worden war. Frigga hatte es veranlasst. Zaghaft legte Thor eine Hand auf die Klinke. Es kam ihm falsch vor jetzt hinein zu gehen. Aber er wollte einfach wissen, ob Loki die Figur auch aufgebwahrt hatte. Ob sie ihm bis zum Ende so viel bedeutet hatte wie ihm.

 

Schließlich, nachdem er noch ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, trat er ein. Alles sah aus, wie immer. Einige Blätter tanzten über den Boden, getrieben vom Wind, der durch das offene Fenster wehte. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und Lokis Kleider für die Nacht lagen auf dem Bett bereit. Er unterdrückte die Tränen, die ihm schon wieder in die Augen stiegen und sah sich weiter um.

 

Auf und in der Kommode, im Schrank, in den Schubladen des Schreibtischs - er konnte die Figur nicht finden. Natürlich nicht. Warum hätte Loki sie aufheben sollen. Es war ein albernes Kinder-Geschenk. Für ihn war die Figur sicher ohne jegliche Bedeutung gewesen.

 

Enttäuscht verließ Thor das Zimmer. Wie hatte er so kindisch und einfältig sein können? Die Figur war fort, genau wie sein Bruder.

 

\-----------

 

Geistesabwesend drehte Thor die Figur zwischen seinen Fingern, als er beim Abendessen mit seinem Vater saß.

 

„Was ist los, mein Sohn“, fragte Odin und sah Thor besorgt an.

 

„Nichts“, entgegnete er ziemlich unglaubwürdig.

 

„Was hast du da?“, wollte Odin wissen.

 

„Nur ein Kinderspielzeug.“

 

„Bist du dafür nicht schon ein wenig zu alt?“

 

„Es ist von früher“, meinte Thor nur und die Resignation war klar in seiner Stimme zu hören.

 

„Du meinst von Loki?“

 

„Nicht ganz. Erinnerst du dich an den Baum mit dem Eichhörnchen? Ich hatte es ihm zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag geschenkt.“

 

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich“, schmunzelte Odin und Thor sah erstaunt auf.

 

„Tatsächlich?“ Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er mit seinem Vater über die Vergangenheit sprach, überhaupt hatten sie wenig miteinander gesprochen, seit Loki und Frigga tot waren. Dass sie zusammen aßen war eine Seltenheit und nur dem Tag zu schulden, der heute war.

 

„Wie könnte ich es vergessen? Loki hat dir den Baum zurückgegeben und nur das Eichhörnchen behalten.“

 

„Ja“, antwortete Thor und sah das kleine Stück Holz liebevoll an. „Weißt du, ob er seine Figur noch hatte?“, fragte er schließlich seinen Vater.

 

„Nicht genau, aber ich glaube er hatte sie immer in seinem Zimmer.“

 

„Da war ich schon“, meinte Thor. „Da war sie nicht.“

 

„Bist du sicher?“, hakte Odin nach.

 

„Ganz sicher.“

 

„Wie du meinst. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Thor.“ Damit erhob er sich und verließ den Saal.

 

\------------

 

Einige Zeit später ging auch Thor wieder zurück in den Schlafflügel. Auf seinem Weg kam er an Lokis Zimmer vorbei. Hatte er vielleicht wirklich nur nicht richtig nachgesehen? Einen Versuch war es wert. Er öffnete die Tür und trat erneut ins Zimmer ein. Nichts hatte sich zu vorhin verändert. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und blieb schließlich beim Nachttisch hängen. Hatte er dort nachgesehen? Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Thor ging hinüber und öffnete die kleine Schublade, die sich unter der Tischplatte befand. Ungläubig starrte er auf ihren Inhalt. Neben zwei Büchern lag die kleine Holzfigur, die er Loki geschenkt hatte.

 

Mit beinahe zittrigen Händen nahm er sie heraus. Er hatte sie aufgehoben. All die Jahre hatte er sie behalten und ganz nah bei sich in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrt.

 

Thor holte den Baum heraus, den er in seine Tasche getan hatte und setzte das Eichhörnchen auf seinen Platz. Dann betrachtete er die Figur und bereits im nächsten Augenblick wünschte er sich, dass er das nicht getan hätte. Zwar waren der Baum und Ratatöskr wieder zusammen, aber er und Loki würden es nie wieder sein.

 

Traurig ließ er Lokis Teil der Figur wieder in die Schublade sinken und schloss sie vorsichtig. Sein Bruder war fort. Wieso sollten die Figuren dann zusammengefügt sein? Die Teile gehörten nicht mehr zusammen.

 

\---------------

 

Am nächsten Tag traf er Odin im Thronsaal an. Seit dem Tod von seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter war es der übliche Aufenthaltsort des Allvaters geworden, wenn er nicht auf einer seiner zahlreichen Reisen unterwegs war.

 

„Guten Morgen, Vater“, begrüßte Thor ihn und trat heran. Odin hatte ihn und auch die Warriors Three, sowie Lady Sif zu sich gerufen. Anscheinend hatte er einen Auftrag. Thor war es nur recht. So konnte er seine trüben Gedanken vielleicht endlich einmal beiseiteschieben.

 

Die anderen waren bereits da und nun stellten sie sich in einer Reihe vor dem Allvater auf. Wie sie erwartet hatten, sagte Odin: „Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch. In Swartalfheim kam es zu Unruhen in den letzten Tagen und ich möchte, dass ihr dorthin reist und nachseht, was los ist.“ Die fünf nickten und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als Odin noch anfügte: „Und Fendral: Halte dich von den jungen Kriegern fern. Wir wollen doch nicht so ein Desaster wie damals.“

 

Fendral versprach sich zu benehmen und sie gingen.

 

Trotzdem wunderte sich Thor. Wieso wusste Odin von dem Vorfall? Sie hatten es geheim gehalten und ihm damals nichts erzählt. Wenn Fendral nicht selbst mit Odin gesprochen hatte, dann dürfte dieser nichts von Fendrals etwas anderem Geschmack wissen. Sie fünf waren die einzigen, die davon wussten. Und Loki, fügte Thor in seinen Gedanken hinzu. Aber der hätte niemals etwas verraten. Auch wenn er eine Silberzunge hatte, hätte er vor ihrem Vater doch geschwiegen.

 

\-------------

 

Die Gedanken darüber ließen Thor während der gesamten Mission nicht los und als sie zurückkehrten, nahm er Fendral schließlich zur Seite.

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung woher er es weiß“, versicherte sein Freund ihm. „Keiner hat ihm was gesagt - zumindest keiner von uns. Wahrscheinlich hat es irgendein Diener gehört und dann hat es sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Angestellten verbreitet - du weißt doch wie sowas läuft“, meinte er schulterzuckend. „Solange Odin nichts dagegen sagt, ist doch alles in Ordnung. Dann kann er es von mir aus auch gerne wissen.“

 

Thor nickte und entließ seinen Freund. Trotz dessen Arglosigkeit misstraute er der ganzen Sache und er beschloss es im Hinterkopf zu behalten.

 

\---------------

 

Einige Wochen später saß er wieder einmal mit seinem Vater beim Abendessen. Passend zur Saison gab es Wild aus Wanenheim. Thor hatte es mitbekommen und in der Küche einen Wunsch angegeben. Er wollte etwas testen. Sein Vater war so seltsam in letzter Zeit und auch die Geschichte mit Fendral spukte ihm noch immer durch den Geist. Woher hatte Odin das gewusst? Bei seinen Grübeleien war ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke gekommen: Was, wenn Odin überhaupt nicht wirklich Odin war? Wieso auch immer… Thor wollte diese Theorie testen, also hatte er dem Küchenpersonal gesagt, dass sie das Wild mit Äpfeln servieren sollten, denn er wusste, dass der Allvater die nicht mochte.

 

Wie befürchtet langte Odin aber ordentlich zu beim Essen.

 

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, mochtest du Äpfel doch nie besonders gern, Vater?“, fragte Thor, der den Allvater schon die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beobachtet hatte.

 

„Geschmäcker können sich doch ändern oder denkst du nicht?“

 

„Sicher“, gab Thor nur zurück. Den Rest des Essens verbrachten sie schweigend.

 

Natürlich war es noch immer kein Beweis, dass sein Vater jemand anderes sein oder von etwas besessen sein könnte, aber Thors Misstrauen wuchs immer stärker.

 

\-------------

 

Der Winter war gekommen und in Asgard begann Schnee zu fallen. Die Kinder liefen hinaus auf die Straßen und bauten Schneegötter und bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen. Im letzten Jahr war Odin in dieser Zeit auf Reisen gewesen, dieses Jahr wollte er bei den Asen verbringen. Doch sah man ihn trotzdem ab dem Tag, an dem der erste Schnee fiel, kein einziges Mal in der Öffentlichkeit, wo er sich sonst gern zeigte.

 

Als immer mehr Leute Thor nach dem Verbleiben des Allvaters fragten, ging er schließlich zu ihm. Da es schon Abend war, waren die meisten Diener bereits im Bett und so konnte er niemanden vorschicken um sich anzukündigen, sondern ging selbst direkt in die Gemächer seines Vaters.

 

So viele Merkwürdigkeiten, so viele vorher noch nie dagewesene Verhaltensweisen - Odin hatte sich verändert und Thor wurde den stechenden Gedanken nicht los, dass er jemand anderem enorm ähnelte.

 

Fest umfasste er die Figur von dem kleinen Weltenbaum, die er seit seinem Wutausbruch vor einem halben Jahr immer bei sich trug. Loki war tot. Und doch erschien es ihm, als ob er die ganze Zeit da wäre. Dafür war von seinem Vater jede Spur verschwunden. Natürlich war er da, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

 

Anfangs hatte Thor sich dies mit dem Tod seiner Mutter erklärt. Sie war die Gemahlin von Odin gewesen. Er selbst wusste, wie schmerzlich es war, jemanden zu verlieren, mit dem man sein Leben teilen wollte. Jane hatte ihn zwar nur verlassen, aber es fühlte sich beinahe genauso schlimm an, als wenn er sie für immer verloren hätte und in gewisser Weise hatte er das ja auch.

 

Und neben all dem Schmerz über seine Verluste, fühlte Thor doch so etwas wie Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung, die er eigentlich nicht glauben wollte und die ebenfalls nur in Schmerz enden würde. Erst die Figur, dann die Information, die Odin nicht haben konnte, die plötzliche Lust auf Äpfel und jetzt das Fernhalten von Schnee und Eis. All diese Dinge kannte Thor, aber er kannte sie nicht von Odin.

 

Er drehte den Holzbaum zwischen seinen Fingern. Was würde das für ihn bedeuten? Wenn Odin in Wirklichkeit sein Bruder war - wenn Loki am Leben war? Er hätte ihn belogen. Seinen Tod vorgespielt. Thor eineinhalb Jahre in Trauer und Zorn zurückgelassen. Und was war dann mit Odin? War er stattdessen tot? Gefangen an einem furchtbaren Ort?

 

Sein Vater war schlecht zu ihm gewesen und vor allem zu Loki. Er hatte ihn gefangen gehalten - seinen eigenen Sohn - und keine Gnade gezeigt. Thor verstand, wieso Loki ihn hasste und er hätte es sogar verstehen können, wenn Loki ihn damals ermordet hätte.

 

Aber um Odin zu töten, müsste Loki am Leben sein und er hätte ihn belogen. IHN! Seinen Bruder! Den, der ihn am meisten geliebt hatte!

 

Thor atmete tief durch, als er an die Tür zu Odins Zimmer kam. Er musste schlau vorgehen. Er durfte Odin, nein Loki oder wer er nun war, nicht direkt zu erkennen geben, dass er ihn entlarven wollte.

 

Schließlich hatte er sich beruhigt und klopfte an die Tür.

 

„Ja?“, kam es von drinnen und Thor öffnete zögerlich - unsicher, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

 

„Thor, mein Sohn“, begrüßte Odin Thor erstaunt als er von seinem Buch aufsah, mit dem er es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte - noch ein Verhalten, das Thor so vorher noch nie bei seinem Vater gesehen hatte. „Was führt dich zu mir zu so später Stunde?“

 

„Die Leute fragen nach dir. Sie wundern sich, warum man dich kaum noch in der Öffentlichkeit sieht.“

 

„Was stört es sie?“, entgegnete Odin.

 

„Warum sollten sie ihren König nicht sehen wollen? Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass du dich so lange nicht zeigst. Sie sorgen sich um dich.“

 

Odin klappte das Buch zu und setzte sich auf um Thor besser ansehen zu können. „Sie sorgen sich um mich?“ Seine Augen blitzen bei der Frage scharf auf. Thor nickte zur Antwort nur. Innerlich war er ein Wrack. Dieses Auge. Ja, es hatte das Blau von Odins Auge, aber dennoch - es wirkte so völlig fehl am Platz. Alles an ihm wirkte völlig deplatziert.

 

„Kann es nicht sein, dass _du_ dich vielmehr um mich sogst?“, fragte der Allvater weiter und stand auf um Thor gegenüber zu treten.

 

In Thor spannte sich alles an. DAS war nicht sein Vater und er wollte diese Scharade verdammt nochmal beenden. „Zeig dich endlich!“, platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. „Warum spielst du dieses Spiel, Loki?“

 

Der Allvater zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was? Welch ein Schwachsinn! Warum redest du von deinem Bruder? Er ist nicht hier! Er ist tot!“ Nun war auch Odin wesentlich lauter geworden, als es von Nöten gewesen wäre.

 

„Lügner! Fendrals Geheimnis, die Äpfel, der Schnee. Ich habe dich längst durchschaut!“

 

Odins Augen weiteten sich und für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er losschreien wollte, doch dann legte sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Ein teuflisches Grinsen, das sein Auge wie das eines Dämons blitzen ließ und schließlich stand da nicht mehr Odin.

 

..................................

((Loki))

 

„So, so, du hast mich also durchschaut“, kommentierte Loki und sah auf seinen Bruder, der so aussah, als hätte er ein Gespenst vor sich.

 

„Loki“, kam es tonlos von ihm und er streckte eine Hand aus, als wollte er ihn berühren. Loki sah den inneren Kampf in seinem Bruder. Die Freude darüber, dass er nicht tot war und gleichzeitig den Zorn darüber, dass er ihn fast zwei Jahre lang belogen hatte. Er war gespannt, welche Seite gewinnen und die Oberhand ergreifen würde.

 

Thors Zunge schien wie angeklebt und sein Körper wie versteinert. Loki schmunzelte, denn eine Erinnerung streifte seinen Geist.

 

...................................................................................................................................................

 

_Loki war gerade vor einigen Tagen 16 geworden. Eines seiner Geschenke war ein Öl gewesen, gewonnen aus einer seltenen Baumart aus Swartalfheim, das er nun ausprobieren wollte._

_Es war mitten am Tag und die anderen waren beim Training. Sicher würden sie erst in einigen Stunden zurückkehren und so hatte er lange genug Ruhe. Gerade als er sich alles zurecht gelegt hatte und sich ausziehen wollte, spürte er ein paar Augen auf seinem Rücken._

_Wer war um diese Zeit hier? Einer der Diener? Vermutlich. Loki grinste in sich hinein. Dann würde er dem Guten mal eine nette Show bieten. Er blieb mit dem Rücken zu dem vermuteten Beobachter stehen und begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Knopf für Knopf entblößte er seinen Oberkörper und streifte schließlich das Hemd ab, das er über seine Arme langsam auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Anschließend beugte er sich nach unten und zog seine Stiefel aus. Ebenfalls langsam und so, dass nie zu viel Haut auf einmal entblößt wurde._

_Der Gedanke daran, dass ihn jemand beobachtete löste ein Kribbeln in ihm aus und er spürte, wie sich in seiner Hose langsam etwas regte und es motivierte ihn weiterzumachen._

_Da nun nur noch die Hose übrig war, streifte er sie, so langsam es nur ging ab und kickte sie schließlich von seinem Fuß. Der Betrachter sah ihn nun komplett nackt von hinten und Loki stellte sich den Anblick vor. Langes schwarzes Haar, das über die Schultern fiel, ein schlanker Rücken, der beinahe einer Frau gehören könnte, da seine Taille so definiert war. Ein kleiner, aber sehr schön geformter Hintern, der in lange, haarlose Beine überging._

_Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der stolz auf jedes Haar und vor allem seinen Bart war, hasste er die Haare an seinem Körper und entfernte sie akribisch, sodass seine Haut immer weich und glatt blieb._

_Loki hörte, wie dem Beobachter ein Laut entwich. Es war Erstaunen, Faszination und vor allem - zu Lokis großer Freude - Erregung. Der Laut bewirkte auch bei ihm, dass sein Schwanz, der schon halb hart war, nun komplett steif wurde._

_Nach zwei weiteren langsamen Atemzüge drehte Loki sich schlagartig um. Er erwartete einen erröteten Diener, der die Hände vor dem Mund zusammengeschlagen hatte und sofort um Verzeihung bitten würde. Er würde ihm nicht verzeihen und als ‚Strafe‘ würde er ihn zwingen mit ihm ins Bad zu steigen._

_Doch dem war nicht so. Statt dem erwarteten Diener sah Loki jemanden vor sich, mit dem er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Sein Bruder stand da, wie angewurzelt und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Die Wangen waren so rot, dass sie seiner Tunika Konkurrenz machten und in Thors Hose zeichnete sich mehr als deutlich eine Wölbung ab._

_Für mehrere Sekunden standen die beiden sich so gegenüber und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Schließlich schien Thor zu realisieren, was los war und rannte aus dem Badezimmer, noch bevor Loki irgendetwas sagen konnte._

_Loki blieb alleine zurück. Auch er war von der Situation ein wenig überfordert. Er hatte sich gerade vor seinem Bruder ausgezogen. Und zwar nicht einfach nur so, wie das normal gewesen wäre, sondern er hatte vor ihm posiert. Und das absurdeste daran war, dass SIE BEIDE! das anscheinend als ziemlich gut und anregend empfunden hatten. Er sah an sich hinunter. Verdammt! Das musste er jetzt gleich erledigen - von selbst würde das nicht weggehen._

_Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stieg er ins warme Wasser und begann sich zu waschen. Langsam entspannte er sich und ließ schließlich auch eine Hand nach unten gleiten. Noch bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, flüsterte er: „Thor…“_

 

_..................................................................................................................................................._

 

„So leibhaftig, wie eh und je“, antwortete Loki schließlich. Er hatte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken gekreuzt und schmunzelte seinem Bruder entgegen.

 

Der Schock in Thors Augen begann langsam zu verfliegen und Loki amüsierte sich darüber, wie gut er ihn kannte, dass er jede Emotion erkennen konnte. Ungläubigkeit, Überraschung, Freude, Zweifel, Angst, Wut und schließlich ausgewachsener Zorn.

 

Doch so gut er Thor auch kennen mochte, konnte Loki dennoch nicht schnell genug reagieren, als dieser sich auf ihn stürzte. „Lügner! Verdammte Silberzunge! Zwei Jahre, Loki!“ Thor umfasste Lokis Hals mit beiden Händen.

 

„Eineinhalb“, korrigierte Loki ihn und versuchte Thors Griff zu entkommen - ohne Erfolg.

 

Thor griff nach den Händen seines Bruders um sie ruhig zu halten. Als dieser weiter zog und sich wehrte, verpasste Thor ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Du warst tot! Du warst für mich gestorben - ich hab dich in meinen Armen gehalten!“ Tränen der Wut rannen über seine Wangen und Loki, den das ganze bis jetzt noch eher amüsiert hatte, bekam es langsam aber sicher ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Als die Ohrfeige ihn traf, gab er für einen Moment nach und schaute zur Seite. Er hatte es verdient - ganz sicher hatte er das - aber trotzdem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Thor liebte ihn doch, oder?

 

Loki gab nach. Hätte Thor ihn nicht so fest gehalten, wäre er sicher auf den Boden gefallen. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Diesen Mann, der mal sein Bruder gewesen war, mit dem er aufgewachsen war und den er vor all den Jahren angefangen hatte zu lieben, als es noch unmöglich gewesen war, dass diese Liebe jemals eine Zukunft hätte. Und auch jetzt, jetzt wo sie beide wussten, dass sie keine Geschwister waren, als sie beide Seite an Seite und auch gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, hatte diese Liebe keine Chance.

 

Thor merkte, dass Lokis Gedanken anscheinend abgedriftet waren und es ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich. Grob warf er ihn zu Boden. Loki, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, stieß sich den Kopf am Bettrand an. Bei dem Fall klapperte etwas auf den marmornen Boden. Das Geräusch hielt Thor davon ab, seinen Bruder erneut zu schlagen.

 

Ein kleines hölzernes Eichhörnchen war aus Lokis Tasche gefallen. ‚ _Jetzt wird er mich töten_ ‘, dachte Loki nur und schloss die Augen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wieso hatte er geglaubt, dass diese Scharade nicht auffliegen würde? Und außerdem hatte er sich damit doch nur selbst verletzt. Thor nah zu sein und ihn doch niemals wissen lassen zu können, wer er wirklich war - es hatte ihm mit jeder Minute das Herz gebrochen. Es wäre besser, wenn Thor das jetzt ein für alle Mal beenden würde. Und Loki würde sich nicht wehren.

 

Deshalb blieb er auch still, als Thor nun nach ihm griff und… ihn an sich drückte? Mit jetzt weit aufgerissenen Augen saß Loki da. Was war nun geschehen? Eben war Thor doch so rasend gewesen? Wieso umarmte er ihn nun?

 

„Loki, oh Loki“, brachte Thor nur immer wieder hervor. Seine Tränen begannen Lokis Tunika zu durchnässen.

 

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken, in denen Loki versuchte die Situation zu verstehen, kehrte sein übliches Ich zu ihm zurück. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst“, sagte er und schob Thor sanft ein Stück zurück, sodass er wieder etwas mehr Luft bekam.

 

Der wischte sich schnell die Tränen ab und nahm Lokis Gesicht dann in beide Hände. „Wieso, Bruder? Wozu all die Lügen?“

 

Loki seufzte. „Du würdest es doch sowieso nicht verstehen.“

 

„Vermutlich“, antwortete Thor. „Aber ich habe dich so vermisst, über deinen Verlust so getrauert…“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Dass es ihm Leid tat, würde Loki niemals zugeben. Und wenn man ihn foltern würde - es wäre auf ewig sein Geheimnis.

 

Eine vereinzelte Träne lief Thor über die Wange. Aus dem Zorn, war pure Erleichterung geworden. Und in seinen Augen war ein Leuchten, an das Loki sich nur aus den glücklichen Zeiten erinnern konnte. Zaghaft griff er mit einer Hand ebenfalls nach Thors Wange und wischte die Träne mit dem Daumen fort. Thor schien regelrecht in der Berührung zu versinken, vermutlich noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt davon, dass das hier alles wahr war. Lokis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. So viel Vertrauen, so viel Liebe und doch nicht genug.

 

Als Thor die Augen schloss, fasste Loki einen Entschluss, den er schon vor so vielen Jahren hätte fassen müssen und der in ihm gewachsen war, seitdem er nach Asgard als Odin zurückgekehrt war. Er beugte sich die letzten Zentimeter nach vorne und küsste Thor. Zuerst geschah gar nichts, dann genau das, womit Loki gerechnet und was er befürchtet hatte: Thor sprang abrupt auf und machte einige Schritte nach hinten. „Loki! Was fällt dir ein?“

 

‚ _Jetzt ist es sowieso egal_ ‘, dachte Loki, stand auf und sah Thor fest in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Thor.“

 

Das schien den Älteren nun komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Was…? Wie…? Seit wann?“, brachte er lediglich stammelnd hervor. Traurig sah Loki zu dem kleinen hölzernen Ratatöskr, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag.

 

Thor folgte Lokis Blick. Seine Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick der Figur und der damit verbundenen Antwort. „Aber wir sind Brüder!“, brach es aus ihm hervor.

 

„Nein, das sind wir nicht“, antwortete Loki trocken, ging zu der Figur hinüber und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch. Er drehte sich wieder zu Thor um. „Willst du es denn niemals verstehen, Thor? Vielleicht sind wir zusammen aufgewachsen, aber wir waren nie Brüder. Was glaubst du, wozu Odin mich damals mitgenommen hatte? Ich bin ein Eisriese. Wir leben in den ersten Jahren geschlechtslos. Erst nach und nach bildet sich eine Seite aus. Er hatte gehofft, dass ich eine Frau werden würde. Eine Braut für dich, damit er Laufey zu einem Bündnis zwingen könnte.“

 

Thor blickte mehr als verwirrt drein. „Aber wieso hat er dich dann nicht…“

 

„Mich nicht gleich wieder fortgeschickt? Getötet? Glaube nicht, ich hätte mich das nicht schon tausend Mal gefragt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Mitleid. Oder eine andere perfide Idee. Und weißt du was? Es ist mir egal.“ Loki schüttelte den Kopf über die ganze Situation und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen. Konnte Thor ihm das nicht alles ersparen?

 

Vielleicht verstand er Lokis Gestik, denn er wechselte das Thema. „Wo ist Vater überhaupt?“

 

„Fort.“

 

„Loki!“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich nach Asgard zurückkehrte war er fort und da habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen und seine Gestalt angenommen. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht gesehen oder gefunden. Und ich habe keine Welt auf meiner Suche ausgelassen. Er ist einfach weg.“

 

Das erstaunte Thor wohl. „Du hast ihn nicht…“

 

„Vielleicht hasse ich ihn, aber er hat mich aufgezogen, Thor. Wenn ich so etwas wie einen Vater habe, dann kommt er dem am nächsten. Ich mag ein Mörder sein, aber kein Vatermörder.“

 

Thor dachte einen Moment nach, dann gab er sich ganz offensichtlich mit der Antwort zufrieden und setzte sich neben Loki auf das Bett. Schweigend saßen sie da.

 

„Dass du es immer noch hast“, meinte Thor schließlich und deutete auf das Eichhörnchen.

 

„Natürlich“, antwortete Loki. Ein weiteres Schweigen folgte. Schließlich sagte Loki: „Ich bin müde, Thor. Würdest du mich bitte allein lassen?“

 

Thor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein.“

 

Loki zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Skepsis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, aber er beließ es dabei und diskutierte nicht. Er legte sich auf die Seite des Bettes, die am weitesten von Thor entfernt war und rollte sich ein wenig zusammen.

 

......................................

 

Nach einigen Stunden wachte Loki wieder auf. Wovon, konnte er im ersten Moment gar nicht sagen. Das Licht war verloschen und nur der Mond erhellte das Zimmer. Plötzlich spürte er, wovon er aufgewacht war. Ein starker Arm war um seine Taille gelegt und Thors Atem streifte seinen Nacken.

 

Loki schauderte. Wieso das jetzt? Vorhin war Thor doch noch so schockiert gewesen, als er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte und nun das? Er überlegte. War es vielleicht nur ein anfänglicher Schock gewesen? Empfand Thor möglicherweise doch etwas für ihn? Loki drehte sich unter Thors Arm um, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. Dabei streifte sein Blick den Nachttisch, auf den er das Eichhörnchen gestellt hatte. Neben ihm stand der dazu passende Baum. Ihm stockte der Atem. Konnte es denn wirklich sein? Eigentlich hatte Loki gelernt, dass Hoffnung ein falscher Freund war, aber gerade jetzt wollte er sie trotzdem nicht aufgeben.

 

Er sah auf das schlafende Gesicht von Thor. Er sah so ruhig aus, wenn er schlief. Loki strich ihm sanft durch sein langes, verworrenes Haar. Konnte es nicht einfach wahr sein?

 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken näherte er sich Thor und presste seine Lippen sanft auf seine. Beim ersten Mal war der Kuss kaum lang genug gewesen, dass er etwas gespürt hatte, jetzt konnte er Thor endlich fühlen. So rau seine Hände waren, so weich waren seine Lippen. Ein wundervolles Gefühl.

 

Plötzlich bewegte Thor sich und im Halbschlaf küsste er Loki zurück. Seine Zunge streifte Lokis geschlossene Lippen und er hätte am liebsten vor Glück geweint.

 

Im Glauben, dass Thor einverstanden war, öffnete Loki seine Lippen und intensivierte den Kuss. Im ersten Moment als er Thor schmeckte, glaubte er, noch nie etwas Besseres gekostet zu haben. Er strich mit seiner Hand durch Thors Haare und presste sich so nah er konnte an ihn.

 

Thor atmete hörbar tiefer ein. Auf einmal spürte Loki etwas Hartes an sein Bein pressen. Er bewegte sich ein wenig und Thor stöhnte leicht im Halbschlaf. Dadurch motiviert rutschte Loki weiter hinunter und zog Thors Hose unzeremoniell hinunter. Er hatte zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, dass er nun auch nur eine Sekunde vergeuden wollte.

 

Thor war halb hart und Loki stockte kurzzeitig der Atem. Es war lange her, dass er ihn nackt gesehen hatte. In diesen Jahren schien nicht nur Thor gewachsen zu sein. „Ich liebe dich“, raunte er, bevor er begann Küsse auf den Oberschenkeln und Lenden von Thor zu verteilen. „Bruder oder nicht - ich habe dich schon immer geliebt.“

 

Thor raunte etwas zurück, das sich wie eine Bestätigung für Loki anhörte. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, seine Hände umfassten Thors Hüften so fest, dass später sicherlich Abdrücke zu sehen sein würden. Schließlich, mit wild pochendem Herzen wagte Loki es. Er nahm Thors Penis in eine Hand um ihn mehr aufzurichten und senkte seine Lippen darüber. Erst zögerlich, dann immer sicherer begann er seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen.

 

Thor stöhnte leise und er griff nach Lokis Haaren. Leicht zitternd vergrub er seine Finger in den schwarzen Strähnen. Mittlerweile war er komplett hart und Loki schmeckte bereits ein wenig von der salzigen Flüssigkeit.

 

Als er von Thor abließ protestierte dieser. „Nein“, sagte er mit heiserer und vom Schlaf rauer Stimme. „Hör nicht auf.“ Gerade wollte Loki nachgeben und ihm diesen Gefallen tun, als Thor weitersprach. „Mach weiter meine liebste Jane…“

 

Abrupt riss Loki seinen Kopf nach oben und starrte Thor an. Wieso Jane? Thor hatte doch bemerkt, dass er es war. Er hatte eben noch neben ihm gelegen. Er hatte seine Erektion doch gespürt!

 

Durch seine Bewegung wachte Thor nun auch komplett auf und er starrte Loki, der immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, an. „Bruder…?!“, entrang es sich seiner Kehle. „Was… Was tust du da?!“ Sofort setzte Thor sich auf und schlang hastig die Decke um seinen halb nackten Körper.

 

Loki wusste nicht recht, was er zu all dem sagen sollte. Thor hätte es doch merken müssen? Er hätte… Und Jane war doch schon so lange fort… Und er liebte Loki doch viel mehr als diese Frau. Das war doch die Wahrheit! Die Wahrheit, die Thor sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Oder?

 

Er sah seinen Bruder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Noch immer kniete er da, wo er eben gekniet hatte. Jegliche Erektion, die sich bei ihm gebildet hatte, war verschwunden. „Aber Thor…“, begann er zögerlich und völlig verwirrt. „Du… Ich… Du wolltest es doch…?“

 

„Ich… WAS?! Loki! Wie kannst du nur?“

 

Loki sah aus wie ein Reh, das vor einen Wagen gelaufen und nun im Scheinwerferlicht gefangen war. Er bewegte sich nicht, sagte nichts.

 

Hieß das etwa, dass er sich das alles immer nur eingebildet hatte? Dass Thor nichts für ihn empfand außer der brüderlichen Liebe? Dass ihm diese Frau auch jetzt, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, noch immer so viel bedeutete, dass er sie nicht vergessen konnte?

 

„Geh sofort aus dem Zimmer“, sagte Thor nun und ein dunkles Grollen war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

 

„Aber…“, begann Loki kläglich und seine Stimme brach ab.

 

„Aber was?!“, donnerte Thor nun.

 

Lokis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Wieso hast du es dann zugelassen?“ Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern.

 

„Ich… Ich habe gar nichts zugelassen. Du hast meinen Halbschlaf ausgenutzt, Bruder!“

 

„Aber du… damals… als wir… als du mich beobachtet hast…“ Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. „Und die vielen Male, als wir nebeneinander geschlafen haben - eng zusammengedrängt gegen die Kälte bei der Jagd. Und die vielen hundert Blicke, die du-“

 

„Was redest du da, in Wotans Namen? Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Geh einfach in dein Zimmer und lass uns morgen darüber reden, vielleicht sind deine Gedanken dann wieder klarer…“

 

Loki stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf, doch anstatt sofort zu gehen, griff er nach den beiden Holzfiguren. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich einen Weg nach unten über seine Wange, als er sanft über den kleinen Baum und das Eichhörnchen strich. „Aber all die Jahre, Thor…“

 

„Hast du es dir eingebildet!“, schrie Thor wütend und schlug gegen Lokis Hände, sodass die Holzfiguren klappernd zu Boden fielen. Das Eichhörnchen, was vorher an seinem Platz auf dem Baum gesessen hatte löste sich von seinem Gegenstück und rutschte einen halben Meter weiter, wo es schließlich liegen blieb.

 

Schockiert sah Loki noch immer auf seine Hände, wo eben noch die Schnitzerei gelegen hatte. „Nichts“, brachte er schließlich hervor und der Schrecken in seinen Augen wandelte sich in Hysterie. „Ich bedeute dir überhaupt nichts! All die Jahre war ich nicht mehr für dich als der kleine nutzlose Bruder! Als der, der nie wirklich dazu gehört hat. Der, der eine Schande für die Familie war, der immer anders war, der sich nicht in die Schranken weisen ließ. Und dann war ich einfach nur dein Feind? Der, dessen Handeln man nicht hinterfragen musste, weil er schon immer ein Monster war? Bin ich das für dich, Thor? Widere ich dich deshalb so an? Widert dich meine Liebe deshalb so an? Weil ich ein Monster bin, das keinen Platz auf der Welt verdient hat? Ein Lügenwesen, das wie Ratatöskr vom Weltenbaum geworfen werden sollte?!“

 

Loki hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er geschrien hatte. Erst jetzt, als er nichts mehr sagte, sondern nur wütend und holpernd atmete, bemerkte er die Stille im Raum.

 

Er sah Thor wütend in die Augen. Thor, der immer alles gehabt hatte. Den Thron, die Anerkennung seiner Eltern, Freunde, die Liebe seines Bruders. Er hatte es alles und Loki hatte nichts. Nicht einmal die Liebe von Thor.

 

Es war das Einzige gewesen, an das er sich immer geklammert hatte. Und nun wurde ihm klar, dass er noch nicht einmal das hatte. Warum sonst würde Thor ihn von sich stoßen?

 

Thor sagte nichts, sondern starrte seinen Bruder nur an. Dann begann Loki plötzlich zu lachen. Es war ein irres, kaltes Lachen.

 

„Loki…“, fing Thor an, doch Loki lachte nur weiter.

 

„Was?“, fragte er und grinste.

 

„Wieso lachst du?“

 

„Wieso… Weil ich es endlich verstanden habe, Thor. Dich verstanden habe. Alles ist immer so geschehen, wie du es wolltest. Alle haben immer so gehandelt, wie es dir am besten passte und wenn es dir mal nicht passte, dann hast du die Menschen in ein Muster gesteckt. Und ich passe nicht mehr in dein verdammtes Muster. Ich habe es zerstört!“

 

Dazu konnte Thor nichts sagen. Hatte Loki vielleicht sogar Recht? Er selbst war zumindest überzeugt davon. „Ich war eines deiner perfekten kleinen Puzzleteile, die dein Weltbild ergeben. Dein Bruder, dein Erzfeind. Aber nun da du weißt, dass ich der bin, der dich liebt, wirklich liebt, passe ich nicht mehr ins Bild und du kannst es nicht akzeptieren.“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich mehrfach beim Sprechen, so hysterisch war Loki nun.

 

Wieder lachte er. „Und weißt du was, Thor? Da ich es nun schon geschafft habe, dein Weltbild zu zerstören, kann ich damit auch weitermachen.“

 

\-------------------------

((Thor))

 

Tränen liefen über Lokis Gesicht und vermutlich merkte er es in seinem Wahnsinn noch nicht einmal.

 

„Loki, was hast du vor?“, fragte Thor. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Es war nicht falsch, was Loki da sagte, aber doch gleichzeitig nicht wahr. Thor hatte ihn immer geliebt - genau das war ja das Problem! Schon damals, als sie noch Kinder waren. Als der kleine fünfjährige Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren sich so sehr über das Geschenk gefreut hatte und es mit seinem Bruder teilen wollte. Als diese kleinen Hände ihm den Weltenbaum gegeben hatten, als Symbol dafür, dass sie beide zusammengehörten. Und noch davor. Er hatte Loki immer geliebt! Und dann als sie älter waren, da hatte es ihn übermannt. Er hatte seinen Bruder beobachtet. Als er schlief und wenn er badete und dann hatte er ihn erwischt und Thor hatte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte.

 

Er hatte sich geschämt und niemandem von seinen Gefühlen erzählt. Zu verwirrt war er über all das gewesen. In dieser Zeit hatte er sich mit vielen Mädchen aus Asgard getroffen. Er hatte versucht Loki aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen, in dem er so unglaublich viel Platz einnahm. Keine hatte diesen Platz jemals einnehmen können. Jane war die Einzige gewesen, die es fast geschafft hätte. Aber nun, da Thor darüber nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass er es sich vielleicht auch immer nur gewünscht hatte. Er hatte es sich gewünscht, weil er Loki einfach nicht vergessen konnte. Über all die Zeit und all die schrecklichen Dinge, die sein jüngerer Bruder getan hatte. Er hatte ihn immer geliebt und gerade jetzt tat diese Liebe so weh, dass er nicht anders konnte, als Loki zu verletzen.

 

Sie durften das nicht, konnten das nicht und er war derjenige, der es nicht zulassen durfte. Er war der Ältere, er musste Loki beschützen und wenn es vor sich selbst war.

 

Thor hatte es verdammt nochmal gewollt. Loki hatte Recht. Er hat es zugelassen und er hatte es schon immer gewollt. Als er seinen Bruder zwischen seinen Beinen gesehen hatte, da war er einfach erschrocken. Hatte geglaubt es wäre einer von seinen Träumen und dann hatte er bemerkt, dass er wach war und es mit der Angst bekommen. Genau wie zuvor als Loki ihn geküsst hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

 

Es war alles gewesen, was Thor sich immer gewünscht hatte, alles, was er immer zu verhindern versucht hatte. Sie durften das nicht!

 

Jetzt sah Loki mit irrem Blick auf ihn hinunter. Seine Augen glitzerten mit Tränen und Verzweiflung.

 

„Ich kann es jetzt eh nicht mehr schlimmer machen“, sagte Loki und mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren Thors Hände am Gitter des Bettes festgebunden. „Loki, was tust du da? Hör doch auf! Du weißt nicht, was du da machst!“

 

„Doch Thor“, entgegnete er. „Zum ersten Mal weiß ich es.“ Wieder machte er eine Handbewegung und aus goldenem Nebel formte sich eine Maske, die sich um Thors Mund legte und ihn verstummen ließ.

 

„Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich nehme mir das, was ich will. Das, was mir zusteht. Du hast alles gehabt, großer Bruder und das einzige, das ich immer wollte, hast du mir verwehrt. Wenn du mir deine Liebe nicht gibst, dann nehme ich sie mir eben.“ Damit machte er eine letzte Handbewegung und seine eigenen Kleider lösten sich in Rauch auf.

 

Thor wehrte sich gegen den Mundschutz und versuchte etwas zu sagen. War Loki vollkommen verrückt geworden? Er verstand gar nichts!

 

Die blasse Haut von Loki schimmerte im Mondlicht und wäre diese Situation nicht so völlig absurd, wäre es Thor schwer gefallen auch nur eine Sekunde nicht auf diesen makellosen Körper zu sehen. Doch so blickte er erschrocken in die grünen Augen seines Bruders, in denen nichts als Schmerz und Wahnsinn zu sehen war.

 

Loki ging zum Nachttisch und griff nach der Lampe. Er tauchte seine Finger in das Lampenöl, bevor er sich ans Fußende des Bettes setzte. Mit einem weiteren Wink befahl er der Magie Thors Beine ebenfalls zu fesseln. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren. Er wollte schreien, Loki stoppen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck, denn die Maske hielt jedes Wort zurück und es waren nicht mehr als erstickte Laute zu hören.

 

„Bleib liegen“, befahl Loki und Thor tat es. Was hätte er auch anderes tun können? Wieder kniete sich Loki zwischen die Beine von Thor und schlug das Laken beiseite. Er begann das fortzusetzen, was er vorhin unterbrochen hatte.

 

Schockiert und gleichzeitig fasziniert durch den Anblick und das Gefühl von Lokis Mund um sein Glied ließ Thor seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken. Es war alles so falsch. Sie waren Brüder oder zumindest zusammen aufgewachsen, sie durften das nicht tun. Und er wollte es verdammt nochmal nicht so! Er hatte es sich so oft ausgemalt in seinen einsamen Nächten und auch dann, wenn er mit den Mädchen zusammen gewesen war. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie statt blonder oder roter Locken, Lokis rabenschwarzer Schopf über ihm wäre. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie er über ihm liegen würde und er sich an Thors starken Armen festhalten würde. Er hatte sich deshalb Vorwürfe gemacht und seine Gefühle als falsch verurteilt. Aber DAS hier, war falsch! Und doch konnte Thor nichts tun, als hinzusehen, wie sich Lokis Kopf auf und ab bewegte.

 

Schließlich, nachdem er eine Art Rhythmus gefunden hatte, griff Loki mit einer Hand hinter sich. Thor konnte es nicht sehen, doch die Geräusche, die Loki nun machte, waren Indiz genug dafür, was er tat. Jedes Stöhnen von seinem Bruder vibrierte auf seinem Penis und trug dazu bei, dass er noch erregter wurde.

 

Als er glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, ließ Loki wieder plötzlich von ihm ab. Er machte dabei ein obszönes Geräusch. Dann kletterte er auf Thor. „Ich werde dich immer lieben“, sagte er und sah Thor direkt in die Augen. Auch er blickte ihn weiter an. Der Wahnsinn war ein wenig aus dem Grün gewichen und die Trauer schien nun zu überwiegen. Trauer und Lust. Ein Verlangen, das so groß schien wie Thors eigenes.

 

Bevor Thor länger nachdenken konnte, griff Loki plötzlich nach seinem Schwanz. Langsam, aber dennoch ohne Pause setzte sich Loki auf ihn, bis Thors Penis schließlich komplett in ihm verschwunden war.

 

Das Gefühl in Thors Körper war das Unglaublichste, das er jemals gespürt hatte. Alle Luft schien aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er glaubte, dass sein Herz für mehrere Schläge ausgesetzt hatte. Loki war so unglaublich eng und heiß und er meinte Wallhall habe ihn zu sich geholt, so wunderschön war dieses Gefühl.

 

Loki begann sich zu bewegen. Langsam erhob er sich wieder von Thor, bis nur noch die Spitze in ihm war, dann ließ er sich wieder auf ihn fallen. Beide stöhnten. Loki stütze sich auf Thors Brust ab, als er sich bewegte. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Lokis eigener Schwanz stand prominent nach oben und war so rosig und feucht, dass Thor nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

 

Sein Kopf konnte ihm noch so sehr sagen, dass das hier völlig verkehrt war, seinen Körper interessierte das wenig. Die Lust und das Verlangen nach seinem Bruder, die sich über all die Jahre angestaut hatten, ließ seine Hüften hilflos nach oben stoßen.

 

Durch die Fesseln konnte er sich kaum bewegen, doch es reichte, dass Loki es bemerkte. Er beugte sich vor und legte sich auf Thor, sodass sein Penis zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt war.

 

Lokis Gesicht war nun ganz nah an Thors und verteilte Küsse auf Thors Hals und der Maske. „Du sagst, du liebst mich nicht? Sieh dich an, mein Bruder: Wer ist jetzt der Lügner?“

 

Die Bewegungen wurden schneller und Loki stieß mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte immer wieder nach unten, sodass Thors Schaft jedes Mal komplett in ihm verschwand. Thors Gedanken waren völlig durcheinander und schließlich beschloss er, dass sie jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr spielten. Er stieß zurück. Plötzlich schrie Loki auf. „Da…“, brachte er nur hervor. Thor wiederholte die Bewegung und Lokis ganzer Körper erbebte. Er starrte seinem Bruder in die Augen, als der sie wieder öffnete.

 

‚ _Nimm mir die verdammte Maske ab_ ‘, bettelte er in Gedanken und Loki schien zu verstehen. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Maske verschwand. „Mach mich los“, bat Thor und seine Stimme war rau vor Lust.

 

.....................................

((Loki))

 

Loki hielt inne. Er war unsicher, ob er es tun sollte oder nicht. Wollte Thor das hier alles nur beenden? Ihn bestrafen, weil er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die er niemals hätte suchen und erreichen dürfen? Doch dann blickte er seinem einstmaligen Bruder wieder tief in die meerblauen Augen und sah darin nichts als Verlangen und verlorene Zeit.

 

Er strich ihm mit zittrigen Händen durch die blonden Strähnen. „Liebst du mich wirklich nicht, Thor?“ Die Frage klang so traurig, dass er selbst fast anfing zu weinen.

 

„Verdammt, Loki…“

 

„Sag es!“ Nun zitterten nicht nur Lokis Hände, sondern auch seine Stimme. „Wenn du mich wirklich nie geliebt hast, Thor, dann sag es mir jetzt!“

 

„Aber ich liebe dich!“, brach es aus Thor hervor. Sie sahen sich beide völlig geschockt an. Thor riss die Augen über seine eigene Aussage auf und Loki stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen.

 

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, in denen keiner etwas sagte oder tat. Loki hatte seinen Blick von seinem Bruder abgewandt. Er schien weit fort in seine eigene Welt zu starren. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte Thor noch einmal. Es klang so ehrlich und bestimmt, dass Loki ihn wieder ansah. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Deshalb habe ich dich fortgestoßen. Wer liebt seinen eigenen Bruder mehr als jede Frau, die er je bekommen kann?“

 

„Aber Jane…“, begann Loki.

 

„Ich wollte sie lieben, aber ich tue es nicht. Nicht so, wie ich dich liebe!“

 

Loki starrte Thor weiter an und dann nahm er den Zauber weg, der ihm die Arme und Beine festgebunden hatte. Sofort zog Thor Loki an sich und küsste ihn.

 

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er Thors Lippen auf seinen spürte.

 

„Verdammt“, sagte Thor erneut, als er von Loki abließ, damit sie atmen konnten. Dann packte er Loki mit seinen großen starken Händen an den Hüften und drehte ihn, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. Ohne eine weitere Frage oder Ankündigung drang er wieder in ihn ein. Beide stöhnten und brauchten einen Moment um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Loki kreuzte schließlich seine Beine hinter Thors Rücken und krallte seine Finger in dessen Haare und Nacken.

 

Thor küsste ihn erneut und setzte zu einem schnellen und harten Rhythmus an. Mit jedem Stoß traf er Lokis Prostata und alles was er sehen konnte, waren Sterne.

 

Nach einer Weile wurden Thors Bewegungen unkontrollierter und er griff hastig nach Lokis steifem, hartem Glied und massierte es mit langen, festen Bewegungen.

 

Loki stöhnte und presste seine Hände in die muskulösen Arme seines Bruders. All die Jahre hatte er davon geträumt, sich nach diesem Moment verzehrt. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die von Thor und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Und während er das tat, kam er schließlich. In langen, heißen Wellen überfiel ihn sein Orgasmus und alles was er tun konnte war Thors Namen immer und immer wieder zu stöhnen.

 

Kurz darauf kam auch Thor und Loki spürte wie sein Samen sich tief in ihm ergoss. Er liebte es und drückte Thor so fest er konnte an sich.

 

Beide atmeten schwer und rangen nach Luft. Schließlich glitt Thor aus ihm und stand auf.

 

Panik überkam Loki. Wo wollte Thor hin? Hatte er es sich doch anders überlegt? Er war zu erschöpft um aufzustehen oder sich zu bewegen und so sah er seinem Bruder hilflos hinterher. „Thor…“, flüsterte er. „Wo… Was… Verlass mich nicht…“, brachte er endlich heraus.

 

„Was? Wieso sollte ich…? Loki!“ Thor drehte sich sofort um und kam zu ihm zurück. „Ich verlasse dich doch nicht… Nie mehr.“ Er küsste ihn. „Nie mehr.“

 

Loki stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Sie schienen an diesem Abend gar nicht versiegen zu wollen. Thor küsste jede einzelne, die noch auf seinem Gesicht schimmerte fort. Als Loki sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Ich wollte doch nur etwas zum Abwaschen holen. Wäre das in Ordnung?“

 

Zur Antwort bekam er ein kurzes Nicken. Thor verschwand schnell im angrenzenden Badezimmer und kam sofort zurück. Er setzte sich neben Loki aufs Bett und begann ihn liebevoll abzuwaschen. Loki konnte nicht anders als kurz zu erschaudern.

 

Als Thor fertig war, legte er sich wieder neben Loki und er zog ihn nah an sich. Loki lag ganz still. Irgendwie befürchtete er, dass dieser Traum enden würde, sobald er sich zu schnell bewegte oder etwas verkehrt machte.

 

Thor spürte wohl, dass Loki sich verkrampfte. „Hey“, meinte er deshalb und drückte ihn noch näher an sich. „Es ist alles gut.“

 

„Ist es das?“, fragte Loki unsicher. War es das wirklich? So schnell konnte sich niemand ändern. Seine Ansichten ändern, sein ganzes verdammtes Weltbild. „Morgen wirst du schon ganz anders darüber denken…“

 

„Nein“, entgegnete Thor. „Denn in Wirklichkeit habe ich doch nie anders gedacht, Bruder.“

 

Loki setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu Thor um, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. „Und wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt? Wieso all die Lügen?“ Es war fast schon absurd, dass gerade er diese Frage stellte, doch tatsächlich war es einmal nicht er, der die Lügen erzählt hatte.

 

„Weil mir der Mut gefehlt hatte“, sagte Thor schulterzuckend. Er hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und jetzt stand er auf. Er nahm die beiden Holzfiguren, die noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatten. Sachte legte er sie in Lokis Hände. „Mir hat all die Jahre der Mut gefehlt, den ein kleiner fünfjähriger Junge damals hatte.“

 

Loki sah zu ihm auf, die Figuren in seinen Händen. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Letztendlich? Würde wirklich alles gut werden, so wie Thor es sagte?

 

Thor legte seine Hände um die von Loki. „Egal, was du sagst, du bist mein Bruder, Loki und du wirst es immer sein.“ Loki öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, doch Thor sprach weiter. „Aber du bist auch der Mensch, dem mein Herz gehört. Sie können sagen was sie wollen, das wird sich nie ändern.“

 

„Aber sie werden dich verachten“, sagte Loki und Thor musste doch einfach sehen, dass er Recht hatte. So gutgläubig konnte noch nicht einmal er sein.

 

„Dann müssen sie das. Es ist mir egal.“ Thor hielt kurz inne, als ob er überlegte, dann sagte er: „Es ist mir tatsächlich egal.“ Es war eine Feststellung. „Und weißt du wieso?“ Loki schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil wir zusammen gehören.“

 

„Wie das Eichhörnchen und der Baum?“, flüsterte Loki.

 

Thor nickte. Er nahm die Figuren und setzte sie wieder zusammen. „So wie Ratatöskr und der Weltenbaum. Keiner kann ohne den anderen überleben und das habe ich endlich erkannt.“ Er setzte einen leichten Kuss auf Lokis Lippen und Loki hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde endgültig zerspringen. Aber nicht aus Angst, Trauer oder Furcht, sondern aus Freude und purer Glückseligkeit.

 

„Ich liebe dich, Thor“, sagte er, als Thor den Kuss löste.

 

„Und ich dich“, antwortete Thor. „Für immer.“

 

 

 

**_Ende_ **


End file.
